Problem: Simplify the following expression: $k = \dfrac{p}{4} - \dfrac{8p}{4}$
Solution: Since the expressions have the same denominator we simply combine the numerators: $k = \dfrac{p - (8p)}{4}$ Combine like terms: $k = \dfrac{-7p}{4}$